Seductively A Secret
by tomathefox
Summary: Naruto and Kiba love each other a LOT, but Naruto doesn't want to get that serious. However, their compassion may grow after Akamaru, Kiba's dog, goes missing one morning, and one of the pair gets kidnapped. Hard Kiba/Naru Shino/Gaara
1. Kiba : Bathroom

I don't own anything.  
If you don't like gay guys going at it or iffily written fanfiction, don't read this.

* * *

I never thought that this was going to happen. I mean, I never actually thought that we would be together. I always imagined me with someone like Hinata or something. And I never thought that I would have to keep my relationship a secret. It's much different than what I expected. I'm sorry, I probably have you confused. My name is Kiba, and I guess I'm in love.

Honestly, my favorite time of the day is noon, because for some reason, no one likes to use the Leaf Village's Academy's male bathroom at that time. I can walk in, completely unprepared for anything, and hear noises from the same stall as always, the first to the left. I give a gentle knock on the door, and I hear the noises stop for a second. Akamaru gives a quick yip, startling the person some more.

"Kiba?" the voice says shakily. "Yesss…" I say, purring quietly afterwards. I hear a click come from inside the stall, and the door opens slowly. Naruto Uzumaki is standing, jacket unzipped, staring at me with those innocent blue eyes. He motions for me to come in, and so I do, closing and locking the door behind me. Naruto sits down on the toilet and looks up at me. I kneel down a little and give him a small peck on the cheek. I can feel his cheeks warming up, and so I rub mine against his. Akamaru quickly jumps out of my jacket and falls asleep on the floor.

I wrap my arms around Naruto as my lips reach his. Of course, they tasted of ramen noodles. Naruto seemed to back up against the stall, still kissing my lips. My hands then slid down to his waste, caressing through his shirt. I began to slowly rub his soft, smooth skin. I could hear Naruto let out a soft moan. His hands were gripping the seat of the stall. My hands decided to grope the cute blonde as I continued to kiss him, both our temperatures rising. My tongue began to twitch slightly at the touch of his.

I moved my hands from under his shirt, knowing I'd come back there sometime, and they grabbed the blonde's ass, lifting him an inch over the seat. Naruto yelped as silently as he could at the grip on his rear, and he looked at me unsurely. I whispered in his ear, "We don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanna feel you a little today…" I then licked his cheek rather slowly, making him squint his left eye as I did. My hands caressed his soft ass as I went back to kissing those lips of his. He then lifted his arms and unzipped my jacket, knocking off my hood. He pulled his own jacket off, as he also pulled mine off. My hands were still firm on his ass.

The blonde's hands began to caress under my shirt, and I purred quietly as he did. Akamaru looked around for a second, sure he heard a cat, and then went back to sleep. I chuckled softly and unzipped Naruto's pants, finally releasing his ass from my grip. His hands stopped moving for a second, and then they continued. I pulled down his pants and underpants down below his knees. His dick was a little hard as it hit the cool air. As I bent down, my head went through the opening of my shirt, since Naruto's hands were holding it still. He threw my shirt on top of the two jackets on the floor. I opened my mouth wide enough, and began to suck on the blonde's dick. I could feel his penis hardening in my mouth. I smiled lightly.

The blonde began to moan a little louder than before. I gave him a quick and silent hush and continued with the blowjob. Back and forth, I continued to suck on the beautiful blonde's dick. I then stopped and moved away from the blonde's penis and just began to jack him off. Naruto couldn't help but moan some more. Finally, his dick released the semen that landed on my chest. Naruto rested his head and began to pant. I cleaned up the semen with toilet paper and threw it in the toilet once Naruto stood up. Suddenly, we both heard the door of the bathroom open. I froze. Naruto looked very intimidated. We both quickly redressed ourselves. I pouted in my mind, angry at whoever was interrupting our 'moment'.

I picked up Akamaru and placed him back in my jacket, immediately looking through the crack between the door and stall wall afterwards. I looked around for whoever entered the bathroom. I couldn't make out the figure entirely, but I think it was Shikamaru. All he did was enter, look around, and then he left. I opened the stall door slowly, and then I exited the stall. I went over to the sinks and washed my hands and face. Naruto flushed the toilet and then walked over to me, smiling lightly. I took a paper towel and dried my face, disposing of it afterwards. I looked at Naruto, and then gave him a peck on the cheek, nibbling on it afterwards.

"Oh, Kiba, stop it…" the blonde said playfully. I snickered lightly and then left the bathroom, Naruto close behind. The person that entered, whom I think was Shikamaru, was nowhere in sight. I gave Naruto a piggyback ride back to his home, which he invited me into afterwards. I sat down at the table in his home, and he asked me if I was hungry. I smiled and said, "I'm up for some warm milk." I could see Naruto almost immediately head for the fridge, but he stopped, closed his eyes, and laughed to himself. He walked over to me and looked straight into my eyes. "You retard." He said laughing. My smile grew wider.

Naruto sat down next to me and sighed. "Well, what do you want to do then?" I thought for a minute and then said, "How about we train?" Naruto looked at me for a second. "You mean for missions?" he asked. "No, no, no. I mean for when we lose our virginity to each other." I said, winking afterwards. Naruto stared at me wide-eyed. He was trying to keep his jaw from falling. "K-kiba!" He said loudly. I chuckled quietly and said, "I'm just joking with ya… Unless you want to." I said with a smile prancing along my face. Naruto laughed and placed his arm around my neck. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. You need help." I only laughed. I then moved from under his arm and unzipped my jacket. Akamaru jumped onto the table and fell asleep there.

"It's kind of hot in here, ya know." I said suddenly. Naruto only looked at me. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Very…" I took off my jacket and placed it on the chair I was sitting on. Naruto thought about it for a second, and then said, "Actually, it is." I smiled. "C'mon… Take your jacket off…" I stood and walked behind him as I said this, unzipping his jacket and taking it off. He looked at me, a light blush on his cheek. "You know, you seem to be on fire…" I said seductively. Naruto's eyes became a little dazed. I was getting there… "Maybe you should take your shirt off too." I said a little more seductively. "I don't know…" Naruto moaned. "I'll take my shirt off also." I said, removing my shirt. I then lifted his shirt off, and I placed the clothes on the table. Akamaru took my shirt and was using it as a blanket.

"Kiba…" Naruto said, his eyes were very dazed. "Yesss?" I purred softly. "I…I…" Naruto tried to speak. I placed my finger over his mouth and whispered, "Shhh… You seem to be tired." I said, continuing to purr. Naruto eyes seemed completely dazed. I turned his chair from facing the table to facing me. I gave him a light kiss. I picked him up and walked through the apartment to his bed. I laid him there, then I sat on the bed, my knees on both sides of him, my arms holding both his shoulders. "Goodnight, Naruto…" I said purring. Naruto closed his eyes and murmured, "G'night…"


	2. Naruto : Decision

I opened my eyes. My head flew up and I looked around. Okay, I was in my house, that's a start. Oh, that's right. Kiba and I sat at my table yesterday. But… How come I can't remember anything else? I looked to my left, where I felt something move. Kiba was laying there, blanket over him. He was shirtless. I noticed that I was naked and I blushed. I peeked under the blanket, and Kiba still had his pants on. How did I become _naked_!?

I grabbed the blanket and pulled it to my chest. I looked around for where my clothes may be. They were on the floor. I looked at Kiba, who was facing the other way. I could slightly hear a light snore. I snuck out of the bed and paced the floor to the clothes, which I put in a basket full of other dirty clothes. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. I slipped into the pajamas and walked over to the kitchen. Akamaru was still on the table, Kiba's shirt covering him. I took my shirt and jacket and placed it in the basket in my bedroom. I folded Kiba's Shirt and placed it on the Kitchen table. I placed his jacket over Akamaru. I stared at Kiba's dog for a moment.

"He's kinda cute when he's asleep, huh?" I heard a voice say behind me. "Kiba!" I said shocked. "He's not the only one here that's cute when they sleep…" Kiba said, purring afterwards. His nose was nuzzling the left side of my neck. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but let a smile grow across my face. "So, Naruto… What are you doing up so early?" Kiba said, yawning afterwards. He had taken a step back. "What are _you_ doing up? I could have sworn you were just asleep!" I said enticed. Kiba smiled at me.

"I woke up when you put on your socks." I thought for a moment. First, I pulled the clothes out of the dresser, then I laid them out, and then I put the socks on _first_… And I was in my bedroom, and Kiba's vision, when I put them on. I blushed very strongly. Kiba walked back up to me, one arm went above my right shoulder and touched my right chest. The other went below my left arm and gripped my waist. He began to nuzzle my neck again. "You seem to be embarrassed." He said purring again. "Well, I think you might be too if someone was watching you dress!" I said angrily. "Speaking of which, from my view, you look like you want to lose your virginity of yours." Kiba said this winking. I became really embarrassed.

"It's called a morning erection, you asshole!" I said this walking into the bedroom, closing and locking the door. I couldn't believe Kiba! He was acting like some sex maniac. And we never even had sex! _Unless…_ No… Kiba didn't _rape_ me, did he…? He wouldn't! But I was naked… He wasn't, though! But why would he give someone that is sleeping a blowjob? I had to ask him…I think… I bent down on the floor and looked through the crack of the door. Kiba walked into my bathroom. I heard the toilet flush. I opened the door and looked around. Kiba exited the bathroom and looked at me. I just stared at him.

"K-kiba…" I said intimidated. He immediately looked worried, "Is something wrong?" he asked quickly. "Um… Did you happen to… do something to me while I was sleeping?" I finally said. Kiba became wide-eyed. "Well?" I asked. "To be honest, I thought about giving you a blowjob, but since you were sleeping, I neglected it. I was too tired to bother redressing you." Kiba said firmly. I nodded. "I'm sorry if I worried you…" he said. "You know, you just sorta lost all your pervertedness after going to the bathroom." Kiba laughed. "Does that bother you?" He said, purring again. "Not really." I said. He then stopped purring and began to stretch. He still only had pants on, so I could see all his muscles. I almost began to drool a little.

"Sooo…" Kiba said, with a tiny bored tone to his voice. I looked at him, waiting for anything else he might say. "I don't mean to be rushing anything, but…" Kiba then started to walk over to me, "When do you think you want to lose your virginity?" He was standing right in front of me. He had the straightest face. He wasn't joking around. "Umm…" I murmured. "Well, you think about that. I'm going to make sure my squad is okay. That okay with you?" Kiba said, getting his shirt and jacket.

He was fully dressed and he had Akamaru in his jacket now. "Yeah…Guess I'll see you later then." Kiba winked and left. I then sat on the floor. I figured I should visit my squad as well. I went into my bedroom and changed into my daily clothes. I then put on my ninja headband and exited my home, locking it afterwards. I went to the training field where I saw my partner Sakura, and my sensei Kakashi. It pained me that Sasuke was no longer with us because of Orochimaru. That's getting off-topic.

"So Kakashi sensei, we got any mission today?" I asked smiling. Sakura looked at me like I was stupid. "We don't have to work today." She said. "Our team and Kurenai's team have the day off today." Kakashi added. "You mean Kiba's team?" I asked, getting a little excited. "Yes. Kiba's team too." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Well I'll seeya then!" I said excited. I quickly ran off to the Academy. It was mid-morning, but I was pretty positive that Kiba would be there.

As soon as I got there, Kiba hollered towards me. "Hey Naruto!" He was standing at the big tree near the Academy entrance. I ran over to him and said, "So ya heard the news, right?" He nodded gladly. "Wanna go eat some ramen?" he offered kindly, "I'll pay for it." "All right!" I said, very excited. Kiba then nuzzled my neck and said, "A good ol' date…" I pushed him away and reminded him that we were in public. He laughed and walked me to the Ramen shop. Akamaru was now situated on his head, like always.

When we got there, Kiba knew exactly what I wanted. We both had our own bowls of ramen, and so did Akamaru. I began devouring my ramen quickly, while kiba was taking his time. The owners of the shop were standing outside, negotiating with someone. I quickly finished my ramen, as well as slurping down my bowl. My bowl was empty, as Kiba's was nearly full. He smiled at me. "Mind if…" I began, but he interrupted me. "We can _share_." He scooted over and pushed his bowl towards me. I ate at a slower pace this time. We were both eating the ramen. I was slurping noodles when there was this really long one. I kept slurping and slurping. All of a sudden, I felt a tug, and my lips slammed against Kiba's. The noodle snapped and we receded back to our seats.

"Sorry!" I said quickly. "Mmm… Better than the ramen." Kiba said, winking at me. I only stared at him. He ate the rest of the noodles, and I drank whatever was left. We left the bowl there and then head to my place again. I opened the door and we both entered my house. I locked it once Akamaru came inside. I went into my bedroom and lay on my bed. "Uhhh… I'm full…" I said, burping afterwards. Kiba laughed and sat next to me, rubbing my belly. "I bet you are!" "Did you really have to make Akamaru walk all the way here?" I said. "He had to work off all that fat!" Kiba laughed. "You don't think _I'm_ fat do you?" I asked, curious. "`Course not! I'd be too busy worrying about myself!" Kiba laughed. "Oh please, you're anything _but_ fat." I laughed.

Kiba lay down next to me on my bed. "So about my question earlier…" He said. I looked at him. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind when, but with whom." I said. Kiba looked at me, "So you wouldn't mind losing your virginity to me?" he asked. "No, not really." I said. "Right now?" he asked. I froze. _Right now?_ "Ummm…" I mumbled. Kiba laughed, "I don't _expect_ you too." "Well, this very moment might be a little early." I said. "Well, when you change your mind, tell me." He said winking. "In the meantime…" He said those words with such a seductive tone that I might have fainted. I grabbed his jacket in my fists and began to make out with him. He was wide-eyed at first, but he closed his eyes soon.

He began to unzip my jacket, and then he took it off. I did the same with his jacket. Akamaru cuddled in the two jackets on the floor. Kiba took my shirt off, but I practically ripped his right off. I couldn't help but caress and grope his body… I was just so horny at the moment… He took off my pants, and then he did his. He sat up, and he situated my sitting in front of him. He grabbed my hard penis, and began to stroke up and down. I moaned occasionally, especially when the semen came all over my chest. I quickly cleaned it up with a nearby towel. I then laid him down and licked his chest, and moved down to his hard penis. I began to suck on it, up and down, back and forth, whatever you want to say. Basically, I gave him a blowjob. He only moaned a few times, which I smiled at every time.

He soon pushed me away for a second, and stroked his penis. He ejaculated on his chest, which he cleaned up with the same towel. He then gave me a funny look in his eyes, motioning towards my rear. I bit my finger. I was so unsure. I leaned onto him, making him lay down. My mouth was next to his ear. And I whispered…


	3. Kiba : Lost

_He then gave me a funny look in his eyes, motioning towards my rear. I bit my finger. I was so unsure. I leaned onto him, making him lay down. My mouth was next to his ear. And I whispered…_

"Okay…" The blonde whispered in my ear. I only said back, "You don't have to do this for me," he still nodded. I sat back up, and turned the blonde around, rear facing me. I hesitated for a moment. Was this really the moment I would lose my virginity? It was to the person I love, but I still wasn't sure. But I was the one with the nerve to ask. I began to pull the blonde a little closer. A sweat bead trickled down my face…

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

That's all it took to make me sigh. "You should get that, Naruto." I said softly. Naruto nodded and began to dress quickly. He then ran to the door and opened it. All I could hear was two people mumbling. I decided that the sex wasn't going to happen and I got dressed. I then walked over to the door. The person seemed shocked to see me. Naruto didn't dare look at me, and he said, "Hey Kiba, I just told Choji that I was busy, is all." Choji looked at me funnily, and ate a chip from the bag he was carrying. I shook my head slightly.

"What were you two doing together?" Choji asked. I laughed and replied, "I was just trying to get Naruto to study on written tests and whatnot." Choji laughed and nodded, eating another chip. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later then." Choji then left and Naruto closed the door. I tried to look at Naruto's face, but he turned around and stared into my eyes. He was blushing _really_ badly. He seemed to be flustered, his hair covering his eyes. "Naruto, you okay?" All of a sudden, a tirade was the only thing being heard in the house.

"Kiba, what the _hell_ were you thinking! Coming into the open when someone is here! I mean, _jeez_! I'm trying to shoo Choji away and you come out of _NOWHERE_ and start yapping! I practically jumped right into the ceiling, for crying out loud! I should-" After that, I grew rather tired of hearing Naruto nagging about how I intruded his conversation, and so I took a step forward and kissed him. He just stared at me for a moment, as I stared at him. Naruto then backed away for a second, and then he charged into me and gave me a hug, pressing me against the wall. Tears were bawling from his face. I was really confused right about now. "Oh, Kiba! You hot asshole!" was what he said, and I laughed after that.

Naruto and I decided to get a snack from his refrigerator, and then we played a game of checkers. Guess who won. Anyhow, digressing from my victory, Naruto and I then pretty much sat there, staring at each other. Out of boredom, I decided to make out with the blonde to pass some time. I simply charged into him and had him lying on the floor as I intensely kissed him. I ran my right hand through his blonde hair, and he twitched as I gave his balls a nice pat. Thinking of him twitching, I thought how cute the blonde would look in fox ears and a tail. He would make such a cute half breed.

Anyway, I snuck my hands under his shirt and massaged the blonde's chest for awhile. Our kiss then led to a passionate French kiss, where my tongue pleasantly investigated the blonde's lonely mouth. My hands then left Naruto's shirt, leaving it ruffled, and they massaged their way down to the blonde's tight ass. I gave it a nice squeeze, making the blonde twitch once or twice. I began to press my body against his, and I could feel his dick growing hard slowly. The slow grow of his dick only made mine grow harder also. The blonde then was released from his dizzy spell, and he took off my shirt, then licking my right nipple. I smiled pleasantly and used my right hand to ruffle through the blonde's hair.

The blonde then moved lower and pulled off my pants, including my underwear, and gave a slight lick to my now hard dick. I moaned pleasantly as the blonde began to suck on my dick. I couldn't tell, but I think the blonde smirked in the dim lighting. He continued to suck on my dick until I eventually came, and the blonde and I had to clean up after that. I pulled my pants back up, careful not to irritate my dick, and I lay down on the blonde's bed, and he soon lay down next to me. We were both rather weary, and I wrapped my arms around him.

We pretty much spent the rest of that night sleeping in Naruto's bed, Naruto being wrapped around my arms. It was very peaceful and quiet. I awoke when the sun began to beam in my face, and then I yawned once or twice. I looked around and then saw Naruto, lying next to me, a light snore escaping his lips. I chuckled quietly to myself and then got off Naruto's bed. I walked into Naruto's kitchen with a sudden realization: Akamaru was missing. I looked all around Naruto's house three to four times before Naruto woke up. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. I didn't exactly want to worry him about it, but I was frightened with what may happen to Akamaru.

"Akamaru's gone!" I yelled quickly. Naruto just stood still for a minute or two, his mind processing the words "Akamaru's" and "gone". His eyes then widened and his jaw dropped. "What!" He asked with some type of tone fusion of anger and shock. We both looked all around Naruto's house for ten minutes or so calling Akamaru's name, but he was nowhere to be found.

The only thing we could do now was walk around town and place posters of Akamaru saying "Lost" and whatever. We were walking together, passing out flyers to everyone that we could. We eventually took a break and rested inside Naruto's house. We both sat in his kitchen. "Where could Akamaru have gone?" Naruto asked. "Well, if he was just taking a stroll, he would definitely know where to go." I said. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Maybe he went to _the_ bathroom." Naruto said. It was funny how he used _the_.

Naruto and I walked over to _the_ bathroom, as it was automatically named, only to find that Akamaru was nowhere in the area. We both sighed and sat down outside of the bathroom.

Naruto and I agreed to split up and spread posters all around town. I handed out all the papers that we had to everyone I could in the leaf village. Naruto and I agreed to meet back at his house at about 5:45 PM, and it was only 5:29, so I figured I would look around and see how close he was to finishing, if I could find him.

At first, I jumped around the village and only stopped when I saw a blonde, but I couldn't find Naruto. I then ran around the village and tried to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen. I then went back to his house and followed his strongest scent. The scent led me to the Forest of Death, where I asked Anko if she had seen Naruto. She said that he passed by and gave her a flyer of Akamaru, and then she asked me what was wrong. I only replied that he was missing and that I was busy at the moment. I then followed Naruto's scent to the ramen shop, of course, where Naruto had given flyers to random people, as well as the ramen shop owner.

I sighed and then followed Naruto's scent to the leaf village gate, where the guards there said they were given flyers. I finally tracked Naruto's scent on the trail to the Hokage's room, but it stopped on the path next to the river. I looked into the water and saw nothing. It was strange, his scent just disappeared. I tried to see if I could find his scent, and I smelled something _in_ the water. I then noticed the rest of Naruto's flyers floating in the river. _What the hell? Why were Naruto's posters in the water?_ I kept pondering until I could come up with an answer, which, by the way, didn't happen. The only thing I could come up with was that Naruto was…_kidnapped_. But that was impossible, who would kidnap a beautiful . . . little . . . blonde . . . with a great ass… I was screwed.

Naruto was definitely kidnapped. But who would kidnap him? Is it another Genin like us, or is it a Chunin, maybe even a Jonin? I was crouched on my feet, facing the river, pondering. Naruto was…gone…? I decided to walk all over the village once more, but there was still no sign of Naruto, and Akamaru wasn't anywhere to be found either. You know, I'm not exactly sure, but I think I just lost the two most important people to me simultaneously.


	4. Naruto : Trapped

_Naruto and I agreed to split up and spread posters all around town. I handed out all the papers that we had to everyone I could in the leaf village. Naruto and I agreed to meet back at his house at about 5:45 PM, and it was only 5:29, so I figured I would look around and see how close he was to finishing, if I could find him._

Since Kiba and I decided to split up, I first handed a flyer of Akamaru to Anko. She smiled lightly and accepted the flyer. When she saw that the flyer was for a missing dog—Akamaru to be exact—she frowned and asked what had happened. I only told her that he walked away while Kiba and I were busy, and so I was helping Kiba pass out flyers. Anko nodded and let my leave after that. I then went to the ramen shop and handed out flyers to people that were passing by, as well as the ramen shop owner. The owner asked me whose dog was lost, and I told him that it was Kiba's. He stood there for a moment, and then responded.

"Ah, he's that boy you hang out with so much." I nodded, blushing lightly, and escaped the wrath of the ramen shop owner. After that, I went to the leaf village's gate and handed out flyers to people entering the village, in case they saw Akamaru while they were here. I also gave flyers to the ninja guards. They simply nodded and set the flyers down at the desk they sat at. After that, I headed towards the Hokage's room. I walked alongside a river. It was clear and beautiful. I stopped walking for a moment and stared into the river. It was like I was being called into it.

I didn't realize that there wasn't anyone nearby. I kept staring intently into the river, until I thought I saw something move. Out of curiosity, I took one step closer to the river. Suddenly, two giant water hands came out of the river and grabbed me by my arms. I accidentally dropped my flyers into the river, and I cursed at myself silently for doing so. My hands weren't close enough for me to rasengan the shit out of the water arms. I was to shocked to scream though; my mouth wasn't working at all. I stared at the arms helplessly until they pulled me deep into the water.

I then started struggle, now worried about drowning, until I felt another arm—one more human-like—tickle my ribs. _What the hell!_ I thought to myself, but then I realized that I had opened my mouth to laugh, therefore releasing all my air. It was a trick. I struggled more, trying to make air bubbles so I could steal the little air I could get, but that was a failure. I then gasped for air until I fainted, and I could only then feel the current of the waves and the arms tugging me away.

I woke up in a dark room on a soft bed. A dim light was shining on the area. There was a bed, a few plants, a sink, a mirror, and a toilet. There was a door, but there was no way of breaking it down; it was made of steel. My only air supply was the plants and the crack of the door. I was still dressed and my ass didn't hurt, so I doubt that I was raped—yet anyway. Said door had a small glass window frame to it, one I could see out of if I stood next to it. I stood up cautiously and walked over to the door, afraid of what I might see. I looked out the small frame, and I saw a hallway. I then watched someone turn one of the corners, coming towards me. I didn't dare see their face, and I quickly went back to the bed, laying there as if I was asleep.

I heard the door open, and an unfamiliar voice—I think—chuckled quietly. "What a nice blonde… No wonder Kiba loves him…" I then heard the door close, and so I cracked open my eye just a bit. I saw that the figure was no longer in the room, so I sat up. How the hell did he know I was with Kiba? No one in the whole leaf village knew. The only person that knew about Kiba and I—besides Kiba and I—was Gaara, and I only shared the information with him because he was a quiet person. I sat still in the bed when the door flew open again. I looked away from whoever the captive was.

"Oh don't worry, you can't see my face." The voice reassured me. I stole a glance at the stranger and then out of curiosity, began to stare at him. For some reason, his face was blurred. It must have been some type of genjustu. I think his voice was disguised as well.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in a way I wished was firm and assertive.

"Ha! You say that as if I have no choice but to answer you." The stranger then walked over to me and pressed me against the bed. I heard a few clinks, but I ignored them. I was too focused on not touching lips or bodies with this pervert. The lips weren't touching, but his body was being pressed against me a lot. "What do you _think_ I want with you?" The stranger asked, purring in a way that was disturbing to my ears. I really didn't want to answer that question. I then closed my eyes and tried to look away. My arms were for some reason at the top of the bed. The person's right hand grabbed my chin and made me face him. "How cute…" He purred again. I grit my teeth and almost cried.

"Aw… Baby don't cry for me… I already have a river that is _very_ useful." The stranger was mocking me! I _know_ he was!

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed at him. I'm not sure, but he was probably shocked. I looked at him angrily; I was pissed and scared at the same time.

"Well… I guess I will be fucking pretty soon." The stranger laughed. I stared at him like he was some type of psychopath.

"Stay the fuck away from me." I warned, biting my lips afterwards. I'm not that good of a bluffer, as you can see.

"You're all bark and no bite! I have you locked inside this place that you have never _seen_ before and _you_ are warning _me_ something! As of this moment, you are practically my slave and bitch!" The stranger growled at me angrily. I stared at him blankly. At first, all these thoughts were going through my mind, but now, I just stared at him.

"A… what….?" I asked weakly.

"That's right, a bitch! Deal with it, you faggot!" The stranger then got off me and left the room. While he was leaving, I noticed handcuffs in his hands. What was he going to use those for! I simply stared after him, now surprised that _he_ was calling _me_ a faggot. I only liked a man; he was _kidnapping_ a boy for, as it seemed, sexual pleasure. I sat on the bed angrily. I then tried to calm myself down and think of the situation. From what I know, (cough)stalkers(cough) don't like it when you cooperate, or that was what I hoped. Well, in this case, I really _wasn't_ hoping that. He also seemed to have a temper; he got angry at me rather quickly. I then actually began to get emotional; my sensitivity was taking over.

I miss Kiba's voice, his hands, his lips, and even his cock—yes, I said cock—I missed him so much. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and say, "I love you." I wanted him to just say my name with that soothing tone of his… "Naruto… Naruto... Naruto…" I then held my face in my hands and began to cry. I wanted Kiba, here, now. I simply cried some more. When would be the next time I got to see him? What if I _never_ saw him? All these thoughts came rushing to my head. I didn't know what to do. I felt defenseless. Then out of nowhere, my body just started _moving_. I was just watching; it was as if I wasn't controlling myself.

I stood up from the bed and held my right hand somewhat behind me. A clone appeared and started rotating air around my hand. The rasengan began to form in my hand. The clone then poofed away and I thrust my arm at the door, hitting it with all I had. The rasengan vanished, and there was a dent in the steel door. Then, the door reformed, making a new steel door appear, with no dent at all. I sat down on the floor and cried more. There was nothing I could do to escape this living hell. I laid on the bed in my room and cried into the pillow. I lay there crying until I fell asleep.

I awoke to find that I had not been moved at all, I simply lay there all night. I walked over to the mirror in the room and saw that my hair was ruffled. I didn't do anything to try and fix it. I walked over to the sink and washed my face; surprisingly, the water was pure. I dried my face with one of the bed sheets, and then I sat back down on the bed, bored. I had nothing to do, being trapped in a room and all. I simply stared at the toilet across the room. The setup of the room was fine; if you entered the room, you would see the bed in the upper-left corner, the toilet in the upper-right corner, the sink in the middle of both and the mirror above it, and the plants were in the two lower corners. I guess part of me was actually hoping the plants were fake and that I would suffocate. The other half hoped that Kiba would have come overnight. Both of which, were completely false.

I sat on the bed for about an hour, and then my stomach growled just a little. I stood up and walked over to the door, looking out the window. I saw that the hall was empty. I then saw the man with the blurred face turn the same corner as last time, but this time, another blurred man was with him. I think it was just my vision that had blurred his face, though. My heart rate began to quicken, I was not sure what the two men wanted. As I was sure the men were coming my way, I ran over to the bed and sat on it, making sure I look just-awoken. I began to process what I could. If both men were blurred, then they probably both had disguised voices, as well. I looked straight ahead at the toilet and squinted my eyes, trying to look more like I was tired. I then heard the door open, and I slowly turned my head. The second man was in the room, near the door, the other at the doorway, then closing the door. I wasn't sure, but I think the second man was smiling.

"Good morning, bitch."


	5. Kiba & Gaara : Suspect

I never thought that this was going to happen. I mean, I never actually thought that we would be together. I always imagined me with someone like Hinata or something. And I never thought that I would have to keep my relationship a secret. It's much different than what I expected. Sadly, the series of events has come to this. Naruto is lost, and I have _got _to find him.

Seeing how there wasn't much I could think of to do, I walked to the leaf village's gate. I noticed Gaara coming into the leaf village. He was the only person besides Naruto and me that knew that Naruto and I were going out. I walked over to him and asked him what he was doing here. To my surprise, he blushed at the sight of me.

"O-oh. I came here to find Shino…" Gaara said cautiously. I turned my head to the side a little with a confused look on my face.

"Shino? Why do you want to see him?" I asked. Gaara looked at my neck, refusing to stare into my eyes.

"I have something to discuss with him." Gaara admitted. I stared at Gaara for another minute, and then it was as if a brick hit me in the head, bringing common sense with it.

"YOU LI—" I began to talk, but Gaara covered my mouth with his hand.

"Let's discuss this at Naruto's house…" Gaara blushed again. I began to nod my head, but then I stopped, remembering where Naruto was.

"No, my house." It was okay because none of my family was home. Gaara shrugged and followed me there. Once we arrived at my house, Gaara then sat down on a chair and waited.

"So, you like Shino?" I tried to sound calm about it. Gaara nodded slowly, looking away.

"So…tell me…" I whispered in a low tone. I then walked over to Gaara and stood behind him. I kneeled down a little and then quickly nuzzled his neck. "Do you want to be uke or seme?" Gaara seemed to blush and then he moaned a little.

"U-uke." Gaara let out. I stepped away from Gaara, sitting down in front of him on a chair.

"Interesting." I said smiling. Gaara then looked at me surprised.

"H-hey!" Gaara said angrily. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"Well, no one is stopping you now." I said sighing. Gaara began to stand up and he was ready to burst right through the door, until he stopped and thought.

"Why not Naruto's House?" he asked. I was hoping that he wouldn't, though. I sighed and I guess I had nothing better to say than the truth.

"Naruto is…gone…" I said. Gaara became wide-eyed.

"Gone?" he asked.

"I think he was kidnapped; he disappeared right after Akamaru did." I admitted, gritting my teeth. Gaara looked at me with sincerity, and then any emotion was gone from his face.

"Well, let's see what we can do about it." Gaara then left, closing the door quietly. I looked at the ground. Not sure what else I could do.

After he left, my life crumbled apart. Naruto was gone, and unlike all the depression coming slowly, it came in a rush. First of all, I knew Naruto was gone and that I may never see him again. Come depression. I knew he may have been raped by now. Come more depression. And lastly, I was aware that my life was falling apart, so I stopped trying. Depression overflow. Not being able to kiss the blonde felt terrible. My arms now drag in the air as I walk, my back hunched, my face staring down. Hopeless, everything was.

- Gaara -

After I left the Inuzuka residence, I headed for the Aburame section of the village, hoping to find Shino. It was rather hard, but asking around helped me find him. He seemed surprised when he saw me approaching him, and even more surprised when I tried making small talk. Two reticent, secluded children communicating. Anyone walking by would stop and stare for a minute, then keep walking. Shino then stood up and looked annoyed, walking away. I simply followed him until he stopped and sat at the training grounds. I stared at him for a moment. He then looked at me and said, "Okay what do you want?" I stared at him for about a minute, and then replied.

"Fine, I'll just come out with it. Shino, I like you." Shino just stared at me for a moment. I wasn't sure, but I think a blush began to grow upon my cheeks. Shino then stood up and said, "Oh really?" I blushed some more once he put his hand on my chin and lifted my head, making me gaze into his eyes, which were revealed when his shades slid down. They were the most romantic green I had ever seen.

"Prove it to me." He said calmly. I tried to stop staring at his eyes, which took several attempts to accomplish. I then put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt him unbuckle the jar from my back and then place his hands on my waist. I could hear the small thud that the jar made once it came in contact with the ground. I then felt his tongue slipping inside my mouth, and I couldn't help but blush. But I did not want this moment to end. The next thing I felt was his right hand creep inside the back of my pants and underwear.

"Aahhh…" I let out as Shino squeezed his hand near my crack. "Sh-shino…," it took most of my energy to let that out. Shino then moved his hand near my hole, then rimming it with his index finger.

"You like that?" Shino said casually. I buried my face into his chest, slowly nodding. His finger than stopped at the mouth of my hole. I finally was able to act on my own. I pushed away from him and was able to get his hand out of my pants.

"Shino, we should take this easy…," I let out, panting a bit.

"Mkay, baby." Shino said, smiling afterwards. I couldn't help but let out a smile also, out of joy and excitement. He had called my baby, and to me, that meant something. "Want to come over for dinner?" Shino offered, his smile nearly vanished. That would mean that I would have to meet his parents, right? I quickly shook my head in disagreement. A smile grew across his face, and then so then he tried again.

"Then how about a restaurant?" he asked casually. I declined again.

"I'd rather just say we're boyfriends and talk to you later." Shino shrugged and began to walk away. I picked up my gourd and reattached it to my back. I gave a slight wave to Shino, and he simply nodded and walked away. I felt kind of ashamed of myself for losing my (emo) secluded appearance. I regained my plain face as I was away from Shino, but he just brought on another type of me when I was with him; a shy me. This is completely unlike me (or unlike the side of me that I let off).

I sighed and sat down near a river; it was rushing alongside the Hokage's mansion, and coming from outside the village. I sat down and leaned on a tree, placing my gourd next to me. Everything was quiet and peaceful. I then saw something moving in the river; a poster. I stood up and used my sand to grab it. It was a "MISSING" flyer of Akamaru—Kiba's dog. Kiba said that he went missing, but if they were handing out flyers, why is one in the river? I studied the flyer carefully. Seeing how it's wet, Kiba won't be able to track a scent. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and sat back down. Maybe Akamaru and Naruto have been caught by the same person, and Akamaru was a way to lure Naruto closer to the trap. I pulled out the flyer again and looked at it. All I knew was that with these type of situations, the most common suspect is the lover. I then turned around, facing the direction in which Shino's house was.

"Don't piss me off."


	6. Gaara : Fake

I walked over to the Forest of Death. I figured I would find a bug catcher there. I looked around for awhile, not sure if I would actually find him there. Then I noticed small little bugs trying to lead me somewhere, so I followed them. The led me to a river, and under a log until there was the bug lover sitting on a rock wall. He looked up at me and motioned for me to come over. I walked over to him and sat down, unlatching my gourd and placing it next to me.

"You wanted me?" Shino asked, his eyes not visible through the black-as-night shades, which ticked me off a little.

"Yea, I changed my mind. I decided that I would like to come eat at your house." I said calmly.

"What, you want free food?" Shino asked me, a plain expression on his face. I thought he couldn't keep it up, that he would have to laugh, but I was wrong.

"Ah, no. I just decided that I'd like to come over." I said, as he turned his head and looked at the wall across from us. "So… What's your house like?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Eh? We have a kitchen, living room, my room, my mom and dad's room; they sleep together, `bout one or two bathrooms…" Shino thought about it for a moment. "Yeah that's about it." He said, concluding the shortest house list I've ever heard.

"That's it? Nothing else in your house _at all_?" I asked, being a little cautious, but firm. Shino stared at me for a moment then responded.

"Nothing." He said, assuring me and then staring back at the wall.

"Kay. Well, I'm bored now." I said.

"Then let's make out." Shino then attacked me, pressing his lips against mine. I moaned and kissed him back, gasping for air about a minute or so later. His right hand began to caress under my shirt, and I moaned a little more as he played with my nipple.

"Ah, Shino… Fuck me…" I said, not realizing what I said.

"You sure?" Shino asked, smiling a little. He then played with my belt with his left hand.

"Huh, what?" I asked, confused.

"Are you sure that you want me to fuck you?" Shino asked, laughing now.

"Eh! I never said that!" I protested.

"You just said 'Ah Shino… Fuck me…'" Shino laughed at me and kissed me again.

-Cut to Romantic Dinner Scene-

I sat at Shino's table, my gourd next to the chair. I was glaring around the kitchen, and Shino went to his room for some strange reason. He soon came down and sat next to me at the table. I smiled at him, and he smiled (a little) back. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I couldn't help but let a light shade of blush fly on my cheek, probably permanently. Shino's parents walked through the room, heading towards the door, and I was expecting some type of parental meeting or something.

"Okay Shino, you have fun!" His mom said cheerfully, waving goodbye. He gave a slight wave back.

"Huh? Like no 'talk' or whatever?" I asked confused. That's what you expect in these situations, right?

"Talk?" His mom looked at me confused.

"I don't know I guess you might want to talk about your son's gayness?" I suggested.

"Ha! What's there to talk about? I don't care if my son is straight or gay! Let's go baby!" and with that the parents were gone. Shino's mom is a strange woman. I looked at Shino, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Did you _want_ a talk or something?" Shino asked me, sounding a little sarcastic. He can do that?

"I don't know! I just expected one." I said defending myself. Shino rolled his eyes and asked me if I was hungry. Right when I was about to say 'not really', my stomach growled. Shino chuckled to himself and began to boil water on a stove. In about ten to twenty minutes, we had one bowl of ramen, Shino on one side of the table, I on the other. We both picked up a pair of chopsticks, and, without leaning or anything, began to eat the ramen. I was just _waiting_ for us both to eat the same noodle, and if I wasn't mistaken, Shino was aiming for that.

I then began to pay less and less attention to the ramen and began to stare around the house, still eating, when I felt something tug on the ramen. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Shino smiling. I was then slammed into Shino's lips, feeling a noodle snap between our lips. Both Shino and I swallowed, and Shino licked his mouth.

"Damn you're a better cook than I am, being able to make those sexy lips." Shino said smiling. I blushed and looked away.

"Err, thanks, I guess…" I said shyly. Shino chuckled and we finished the ramen. He cleaned the bowl out after we finished it and we took a stroll throughout the house (I am carrying my gourd now). We left the kitchen and entered the living room, then walking up a staircase and turning a corner, leading to a hall. At the end was a wooden door with a square window. There was a door to a room to the right, and a door to the room to the left. Remembering what Shino told me about his house, I questioned the door at the end of the hallway.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing towards the wooden door. Shino looked up and was shocked to hear the question. He thought about it for a moment, and then he finally responded.

"Dad's room." He said, casually walking to the door to the right. _'But you said your mom and dad share a room…'_ I thought to myself.

"Can I sleep over?" I asked. My excuse was I wanted to sleep with the bug lover.

"Sure." Shino opened the door and led me into a semi-messy room. There was a bed to the far right, a TV in the upper-right corner on a shelf, a closet in the upper-left corner, and there was a dresser on the left wall in the middle of the wall, and a bathroom straight ahead. I sat down on his bed, placing my gourd on the side facing the TV. Shino sat next to me and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked. It must be pretty late for him to yawn.

"Eh… About 11:47 P.M." Shino said, yawning again. This time, he stretched his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. I chuckled to myself. "Wanna sleep?" he asked me. I shrugged. I stood up and took off anything metallic or leather (leaving shirts and pants). Shino took off his shades and put them on the dresser, unzipped his jacket and placed it on top of the dresser as well, took off his shoes, and sat back on the bed. He had his shirt and pants on now.

"Wanna sleep naked?" I asked, smiling. Shino smiled back at me, and nodded. We both slept that night in our boxers. I cuddled into Shino as he pulled a blanket over both of us. (The light is off.)

"Love you." Shino said, holding me in his right arm.

"I love you, too." I said, yawning. We went to sleep and then woke at 1:23 P.M. I dressed myself and left, kissing Shino on the cheek. I then left Shino's house, going about my day, smiling.

* * *

Narrator is Naruto's Capturer

* * *

I dialed a phone number. I was happy to finally get rid of the vermin. The phone finally picked up and there was Shikamaru at the other end.

"What's up, _?" He asked me casually.

"Come on over, coast is clear." I said. I could hear him smile.

"Coming." After that, he and I walked over to the reforming door I made out of jutsu. I opened the door and let Shikamaru enter the room. He held handcuffs and rope behind him. I closed the door and locked it. I smiled at Naruto, who was sitting there, afraid.

"Good morning, bitch."


	7. Rescue

::/ Naruto \::

"Good morning, bitch." The dark figure—the one from before, the one that locked me in this room—had said, literally insulting me—practically cursing and spitting at me in my face. Once again, he had demeaned me, looked down at me, and disdained me as if I were literally nothing. And for once, I could see his eyes. I wasn't able to tell before, since his face was blurred, but he wore sunglasses, which he was now taking off. His face was only somewhat blurry, now. I was finally beginning to make out his face. His eyes glared at me with such a look that made me feel _insanely_ inferior to him. I easily recognized the person next to him—it seemed he didn't bother to even try to put up a genjutsu for him.

"Shikamaru… you're in on this, too?" I asked, looking up at Shikamaru pathetically. He flinched and became wide-eyed.

"I… I'm not Shikamaru," Shikamaru lied, a drop of sweat trickling down his face. The other man simply rolled his eyes.

"I can see you; your face is clear." I informed him, causing rage to explode across his face.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be able to see our faces!" Shikamaru yelled at the other man, obviously upset.

"You misheard. I said he wouldn't be able to see _my_ face." His voice was becoming clearer… this couldn't be who I thought it was…

"You bastard!" Shikamaru yelled, and—surprisingly—he lost his cool, performed ninja signs and attempted a Shadow Possession Jutsu. I wouldn't expect someone so smart to be so _stupid_. The other man simply raised his hand, and as Shikamaru's shadow reached him, Shikamaru froze, and then fell down on the floor.

"Idiot," the man said, looking over at me with sharp, green eyes.

"What… what the hell did you do to me!" Shikamaru yelled, unable to move.

"It'd be a waste to explain, since you'll die shortly." A few seconds after this was mentioned, Shikamaru gasped, coming to a complete halt of body movement as his muscles relaxed. His eyes were wide open, but he was dead. It appeared as if vibrating specks of black dust left Shikamaru's body and went up the other man's sleeve.

"So then, I guess it _will _just be you and I." My body tightened, and I clenched my fists.

"Why… Why would you do this?" I asked, the man folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "I don't understand… why me?"

"Because, Naruto, it's nearly a fact that you're, although I hate to say it, the most adorable teen boy in the village. Hell, _everyone_ wants you." He didn't seem like he was lying, but there was no way this was true… "God, you're so easy to read," he continued, "I'm telling you the truth. Hell, even all your teachers—Jiraiya, Kakashi—_everyone_ wants you. Do you honestly think Jiraiya would just randomly take some lowly genin as his student? It was because he wanted to find an opening where he could take you for granted. Hell, as if Kakashi didn't plot _every day_ to have a moment alone with you where no one could find you. You're _everyone's_ target, but as of right now, I've got you stuck in my crosshairs, and you've nowhere to run."

"But why would _you_ do this?" I asked, looking him straight in the face. "Why!"

"Oh… so you can see my face now?" he looked at me with a bland look on his face.

"I wouldn't expect this from you… you seemed so much more mannerly than to do something like this… I mean, you kidnapped me!"

"Hell, Naruto, that's just how the world works sometimes."

::/ Gaara \::

Everything with Shino and I seemed to be going well. Our relationship was sailing smoothly—rather fast, but still smoothly. There was a little of me thinking it was too good to be true, but the love I had grown for Shino simply canceled that out. To be honest, I was quite lovestruck. I couldn't get Shino off my mind. I was trying my best to resist visiting him, since I had just left a short while ago, after all, but I was dying to see his face again. I then noticed that I hadn't seen his eyes, just yet. I fantasized how beautiful his eyes might be… maybe a bedazzling green, or a glistening blue… Well, maybe not blue; if anything, the green seems most plausible.

In any case, Shino was on my mind, and I couldn't get him off of it. Although I'd look a bit clingy, I had to see him. I headed off for his house again, deciding to spend some _quality time_ with him, but noticed Kiba on my way. He seemed rather depressed.

::/ Kiba \::

I hadn't seen Naruto (or Akamaru, for that matter) in _forever_. The distance between us was killing me. I haven't been able to kiss his lips, or even to just touch his hand. There was nothing allowing me to see him, and it was killing me slowly. I had been searching for him for days, and no one had the slightest idea where he could be. So many questions flooded my mind—was he okay? Was he scared? Did someone hurt him? Oh, if he was hurt, I was sure to _kill_ whoever had touched him. I would _never_ forgive them, no matter what. But I had absolutely no leads; there was nowhere to search. I couldn't just start barging into people's houses, despite how much I wanted to.

The thing that pissed me off, though, was that someone kidnapped my dog so that they could kidnap my lover. What kind of messed up fuck would do such a thing! Akamaru was probably hurt, alone, or scared… hell, let alone I was gonna kill this person for touching Naruto, but Akamaru as well? This person was going to suffer through hell, and I was going to make sure of it. I was glaring down at the ground and clenching my fists tight in anger, causing my nails to dig into my palms. Blood was dripping from my hand; when I felt it, I sighed and relaxed my hands. It obviously wouldn't do me any good to get mad about it. I had to try my best to keep my logical thinking. Though, when thinking logically, I can only concentrate on Naruto and how much I miss him. It didn't take too long for me to get depressed…

Though, a good distraction is always a friend. I swung my head up when I felt Gaara's hand on my right shoulder. I let out an "Oh," and looked back down. Gaara sat down next to me and patted the ground, suggesting I sit down, too. I figured I might as well and took a seat.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked in his usual dry tone.

"The same thing that's been 'the matter' for the past few days…" I muttered, looking down gloomily.

"If you stay depressed like this, you'll never find Naruto," he said, looking at me sincerely.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement," I replied, looking at him with lament written all over my face.

"You know I'm only trying to help," he said, getting slightly aggravated.

"I know, it's just… I miss him so much… and he's been gone so long… it seems as if there's nothing I can do…"

"What would Naruto say?"

"Huh?"

"What would Naruto say if he saw you like this? You look a mess, ruined, at life's end, almost. Just because you've been separated for a short time? Naruto would be disappointed. He would never allow you to give up like this. He would make you strive forward, and never look back. He'd make you keep searching until you found what you were looking for." It was apparent that Gaara was trying really hard to cheer me up, so I couldn't help but smile. He cared, at least, and that counted.

"You're right. I can't give up just yet," I said, standing up gallantly, "I'll find both Naruto and Akamaru, and I'll teach the guy who took 'em a lesson or two! No matter what, I've got to keep looking. I won't stop, no matter what gets in my way!"

"Are you sure?" Gaara said, looking up at me, smiling. I remembered a phrase that Naruto loved to say…

"Heh heh… Believe it!" I smiled the same goofy smiled Naruto did, and I was inspired to keep searching.

::/ Naruto \::

He had worked his way closer to me, and was pressing me against the bed. The feel of his body on mine was just gross, in my mental opinion, but a certain part of me was reacting in a way that was against my wishes as his foreign hands explored my body.

"Heh, are you enjoying this, Naruto?" he smiled evilly, touching me in places I'd only allow one person to. "Because it seems you are." I felt wrong, gross… just out of place as he caressed me. It didn't feel right, but for some reason, I was throbbing… Why couldn't I stop it?

"Of course you're enjoying yourself, after all…" His sarcastic tone only made it worse… It pissed me off to no extent. What really ticked me off was that there wasn't much of anything I could do about it.

"You," he continued, and I was pretty sure I knew where he was going.

"Are," I gritted my teeth, fully aware I wasn't going to be able to handle this properly.

"My," he said, smiling that anger enticing smile…

"Bitch." he finished, grinning wide as the freaking Cheshire Cat. I was boiling over with anger, ready to practically explode. I placed my hand on his chest, yelled something, and blacked out.

::/ ? \::

I had worked rather hard to kidnap Naruto, and I was going to enjoy my prize. I was fondling him over, praising his body with my touch, when I decided to remind him who he was.

"You, are, my, bitch." The words escaped my mouth, and I grinned vastly. I was happy I was able to finally claim Naruto as mine, in so many different ways. I then felt Naruto place his right hand on my chest. It seemed he was finally going to cooperate. I then, however, heard him mutter something.

"What? Speak louder, I can't hear you," I said, tensing my expression. He then stared me straight in the face with teary eyes but an angry look, and yelled out extravagantly.

"I AM NOT YOUR BITCH!" he yelled as loud as he could, expressing his intense hatred for me now. I then felt the air on his palm twist rapidly, and I realized what he was doing. I couldn't help but doubt it though—I had designed the room to block out all Ninjutsu. Though, I noticed his eyes went a wild red, and he seemed to be an entirely new being for a second. It was a chakra I didn't recognize. "OODAMA RASENGAN!" The air on my chest then wrapped and lashed, pressed against me, and slammed me against the reforming door I had made. I was conscious only a few seconds more to watch Naruto drop to his hands and knees from exhaustion.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath.

::/ Naruto \::

I opened my eyes to find myself on my hands and knees, and instantly became confused and infuriated and many other emotions, thinking I blacked out at the _wrong_ time. I turned and whipped my hand to find no one behind me. I felt my ass, and it didn't seem to be sore. It seemed I was safe, for now. I turned around to find the guy who kidnapped me slammed against the door, an indent on his chest that ripped his shirt entirely. I looked at my hands out of curiosity.

"Did… did I do that?" I muttered to myself in amazement. I also noticed that my breathing patterns were harsh—I was obviously worn out.

_With a little help from yours truly_, I heard come from inside me. It was a voice I was familiar with—it was the nine-tailed fox. It figured I would rage enough to accidentally call him out. But, was it really my normal Rasengan that was enough to stop him? Even if it had the boost of the nine-tailed fox, it was still surely not strong enough to stop him. I shook my head and dismissed it—now wasn't the time to ponder. I tried to stand up, but fell back on my knees, realizing I was too weak to walk properly. I crawled over to the boy, searching his pockets for a key or something. I found a Tag with a strange kanji on it. I placed it on the door and made a hand sign for a release. _What, no "Thank you"?_ the nine-tails began talking to himself, like he would normally.

"Release!" I yelled, and the door changed shape slightly to become a normal wooden door. Then, all the impact that hit the door before hit it all at once, and the door burst into smithereens. "Whoa," I muttered unconsciously, and attempted to crawl beyond the door, trying to get down the hallway, only to have the man's hand grab my leg, trying to stop me.

"Don't… go…" he muttered quietly, "I… worked so hard… to get you… it's… not fair…" He then passed out, dropping his hand instantly. I made sure to make haste.

I was quickly stopped, however, when I noticed that my vision had begun to blur. _Fuck!_ I thought, realizing I hadn't had much to eat in a while, and I had used way too much chakra _along_ with what I assume was some of the nine-tails' power. It figures I would be exhausted. I barely made it halfway down the hallway before I collapsed on my stomach, staring down at the end of the hallway.

"No… so close…"I let out as my eyes started to slowly close, my eyelids feeling like iron curtains putting a close to the play that was my vision.

"K… Kiba…"

::/ Gaara \::

I didn't necessarily _want_ to bring Kiba along with me to Shino's, but I knew that if I didn't, he would just get depressed thinking about Naruto again. I figured if he came with me, I could keep Naruto off his mind, at the least. I knew this would immediately obliterate any chance I had of having some _alone time_ with Shino, but I figured I could bear with it for now.

"So, I take it your relationship with Shino is moving along quite nicely," Kiba said, giving me a suggestive look.

"…I guess." I replied blandly.

"Oh come on, don't give me that!" Kiba laughed, putting his left arm around my shoulders and holding me close. I looked down and blushed a bit. I forget that I'm so unused to the way people display friendship… I've always been alone, and suddenly, it's as if everything's changed.

"Well, it's nice… What do you expect me to say?" I looked up at him, and he looked up, thinking for a moment, then he smiled and looked at me.

"How far along are you?" he asked, smiling creepily.

"What! I'm not freaking pregnant!" I yelled, stopping and glaring at him sharply.

"Hahaha!" he laughed harshly, "No no no, I mean, how far in the relationship? Like… have you gone all the way, some finger-banging, oral, y'know?" My face turned beet red as he said this.

"W…wh…"

"Aaaaaaah! You're blushing! You've totally given him your v-card!" Kiba laughed hysterically and slapped his knee.

"What! NO! No! Maybe a little of the second thing, but god, not at all the way." He stopped and thought a bit, then let out an "Ohoho…"

"Gyah! Shut up!" I looked down and sped forward. "We're almost at Shino's house, so _behave_ yourself, you wild mutt."

"Don't hate," Kiba said, holding his arms up playfully and shrugging a bit. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, with him continuing to follow a minute later.

"Here we are," I said, placing my hand on the door. I hesitated, looking at the door shyly. If I knocked, Shino would answer… that sent an interesting chill up my spine.

"What are you waiting for?" Kiba said as he walked next to me and banged on the door loudly. "HELLOO-OOH! IS ANYBODY HOME!" I blushed again, and slapped Kiba lightly.

"`The fuck are you thinking! Just bashing on the door like that? What if someone heard you!"

"Isn't that the point?" he said with a slightly confused look on his face, rubbing his cheek. I stopped, and realized that that kind of _was_ the point, but, regardless, he 'knocked' rather obnoxiously.

"Jerk," I said, turning back to the door and closing my eyes from anger (and some embarrassment). I put my hand over my face and muttered, "Keep cool, damnit." I heard Kiba giggle and I glared at him as a warning. We waited for a bit, but no one answered the door. "That's weird," I said with my hand on my chin in a thinking pose, "I was just here an hour or so ago, where could he have gone?" Kiba then reached for the doorknob.

"Maybe he didn't go anywhere." He twisted the knob, and, surely enough, it opened.

"The hell…?" I whispered, peering into the house. "Hello?" I cried out, waiting for a response.

"Let's have a look around," Kiba chimed, walking right in.

"What! NO! That's… that's freaking unethical! AND that's breaking and entering, or whatever!"

"Maybe he's here, and just can't hear us. Why else would the door be unlocked? Besides, you could learn a lot from someone by searching through their house." Kiba seemed focused, and he was taking a look around at the place. The front door led straight to a hallway, with two doorways on each side, and then a staircase at the end of the hallway. He sniffed the air, then froze. "Wait a minute…" he walked around quickly, and continued to sniff the air violently.

"What are you doing?"

"I smell something, duh."

"Well no shit, Sherlock. What do you smell?" He glared at me, the continued.

"It can't be right… but I have to be sure…" he said, sniffing around an opening to a room and shaking his head. He then went over to a staircase, and walked up. I followed him, massaging my temples to try and stay calm. He made a left at the staircase and passed several rooms, then stopped at one. He sniffed again. "In here," he said. I walked in; it was Shino's room.

"What could you possibly smell in here?" I looked around, opened Shino's top dresser, and found an unopened pack of condoms. There was a tube of lube next to them. "Well, that's a shock…" Kiba looked over at me and snickered, then went back to his investigation.

"This is weird," he said, "the scent practically stops in this room."

"Maybe you smell Shino…" I glared at him.

"No no, he smells of this weird type of grass—this is different, like, similar to canine smell… It's almost like… Naruto's…" I froze. He didn't actually think he smelt Naruto? What would Naruto be doing at Shino's house? Kiba then walked to a wall, and pressed against it with his hands. "Behind here?" he asked himself, and then looked at the dresser I found the interesting items in. He shoved the dresser away from the wall and found a hidden door. We looked at each other, unsure of if we should open the door or not. "Should we?" Kiba asked, finally acting somewhat sensible. I nodded, and Kiba opened the door slowly.

There was a staircase behind the door, and we walked down. We immediately turned left to find a long hallway, and two bodies on the ground in the hallway. We ran to the first body we saw, and Kiba immediately was shocked.

"Naruto!" he yelled out, and he picked him up and hugged him gracefully. Naruto was knocked out, and he probably wasn't going to wake up for awhile. I walked passed Kiba and looked in the room at the end of the hallway. There was a bed, some trees, a faucet, and a toilet. It was almost like a prison cell. I then noticed there was a body at the side, and I looked it over.

"Kiba." I called out. Kiba looked up, laid Naruto down on his back, and then skipped over. He looked in and saw the body I was looking at.

"Oh, damn." He said, covering his mouth a bit.

"…It seems we have a problem." I said, trying to sound calm, yet clenching my fists tight.

::/ Naruto \::

I woke up to the smell of ramen. I jumped a bit, and then looked around myself quickly. There was Kiba, right there, smiling, holding an open cup of ramen in front of me. I wondered if I was dead for a moment, after all, Kiba and ramen makes a pretty damn good heaven.

"'Bout time you woke up," Kiba said, though, to be honest, he sounded pretty relieved. I couldn't help but freeze up—I was finally together with Kiba again. I reached outward and touched his cheek, that remarkable red fang, and smiled. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I didn't care. I jumped up and hugged Kiba, almost spilling the ramen. "Whoa, there!" He said, laughing. He set the ramen down to make sure it didn't spill.

"Oh, Kiba! I missed you so much! Where have you been!" I yelled in happiness. I was bawling tears of joy, but who cares! I was finally back with my Kiba again!

"Hah, you're such a loser, Naruto; getting so worked up over nothing." That's what he said, but he hugged me tight, too, and I felt something run through my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled. He may act tough, but I knew he was just as glad as I was to see him. We finally broke the hug, and I sat back, looking him up and down. It was almost as if I completely forgot what he looked like—we had been away for so long… "Here, you must be hungry," Kiba said, wiping away tears he wouldn't admit to later. I took the ramen from him and ate happily. The taste of Ichiraku's was so nice… I hadn't had it in _forever_. I finished quickly—drinking all of it—and looked over at Gaara, who was standing next to someone strapped in a chair next to a staircase. This seemed to be a different level of the house I was trapped in—probably actually on the ground floor. I looked behind myself and confirmed that, seeing the front door.

"That bastard," I said, standing up and glaring at him. "He and Shikamaru… I can't believe it."

"Practically just him, now, seeing how Shikamaru's dead." Kiba said, crossing his arms.

"That's what happens," Gaara said blandly. Kiba and I nodded in agreement. Gaara seemed the most aggravated out of all of us—and he should be. It's always the last person you'd expect.

Suddenly, the man lifted his head and looked at us, one by one. His muscles tensed, as if he were testing the ropes restraining him. His head drooped and he chuckled, then looking up, his eyes glaring at us, yet also showing some sort of twisted joy like a maniac.

"I have to admit, it's strange seeing you all without my shades," he said, keeping his evil smirk.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked, immediately denying the statement that the man had said.

"What? You didn't even search for him? Tsk tsk, time's running out for him, then. In that dresser you moved, in the bottom drawer. It's sealed shut. He's had sufficient air up until now, which I haven't refreshed, yet." Kiba growled at the man and ran upstairs, in a frantic motion to try and get Akamaru. "It's a shame I lost you, Naruto. I was so close to getting what I wanted, too."

"Shut up!" I said, anger dripping out my eyes in the form of tears, "Don't talk about me like I'm some prize!" He chuckled at this and simply looked at me with those same green eyes.

"But you are."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I held my hand back and conjured a Rasengan instantly, charging at him angrily. I was stopped by Gaara's sand, and I fell to the ground gloomily. Gaara looked at me sympathetically, though he also kept his eye on _him_.

Kiba came down the stairs slowly, looking down gloomily. He had something white and furry in his arms—I assumed it was Akamaru.

"Did… did you find him?" I asked, wanting a confirmation. He nodded, then stopped, and shook his head. I didn't understand, though it hit me all at once when he set Akamaru near me. I put my hand on Akamaru's chest and felt nothing. He was dead.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I was swiping at the man with my claws, my eyes flashing red, my hair erect, and my marks sharp. Kiba was holding me back with both hands, and the man simply moved his face to the side so I couldn't reach him. I swiped a few more times, wanting to just get _one blow_ on him so I could pay him back _everything_. I tired myself out soon, and turned and held Kiba close, crying my heart out. I didn't even know Akamaru for even _half_ as long as Kiba did, but I was crying like a fool.

"It's a shame… but, it happens. Some lives are lost in the big scheme of things." I glared back at the man, who was simply smiling. Knowing I was going to launch at the man again, Kiba tightened his grip on me and started to carry me out.

"WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE! I'LL KILL YOU! I REALLY WILL!" I cried out, reaching towards him, dying to just scratch him up a bit. Kiba was holding me just outside the house, bringing me into the front yard and holding me tight in his lap.

"I guess you're right," Gaara said, his head down. "Sometimes, lives are lost in the big scheme of things…" He looked up at the man, who had a focused look on his face. "Some of this lives will be mourned for," he said, looking at the man with a deathly glare. The man then jumped up at Gaara, ready to attack him, but Gaara slammed him against the wall with his sand. Gaara then stepped on the bugs he had used to free himself from the rope.

"Damn you," he said, gritting his teeth a bit, and then spitting blood. "I cared for those bugs."

"Don't interrupt me," Gaara said, pressing his sand harder against him, making him cry out. "Some lives," he continued, "will _not_ be mourned for, _ever_."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, we have done a lot, you know. Maybe _you'll_ mourn for me?" The man grinned at Gaara evilly, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Never." Gaara then walked out of the house, standing next to Kiba and me. He reached out his hand, facing _him_, and gave him one final glare. "Fuck you, Shino." He then closed his hand quickly, sand flooding through the house's open door violently. Some sand was leaking out the windows since the house was terribly stuffed with it. Gaara then grunted and tightening his grasp, causing a tight squeeze to make the house collapse.

"_**CONTAINED SAND BURIAL!"**_

The house was demolished: there was nothing left besides broken wood and a dismantled frame, along with the sand everywhere.

"Is… he dead?" I said, looking around, not seeing anyone in sight. Suddenly, some of the wooden boards moved, and then got pushed over as a giant black figure of bugs to rise from the rubble. The bugs dispersed and revealed Shino's damaged body.

"I won't be that easy, my lover," he snickered and reached out, "You _all _are _mine_! Parasitic Insects—" Though, before he could finish, Gaara reached out again, and closed his hand.

"Sand Implosion!" The leftover sand that was left scattered around the area suddenly dashed in towards Shino and surrounded him, then bending and breaking him until he fit into a small sand ball. "Release!" The sand then exploded, causing what was left of Shino to burst from it and fly everywhere. Gaara made a shield of sand protect us from the bloody shower as Kiba and I stared in awe. Gaara had some pretty inspiring jutsu.

"_Now_ it's over," Kiba said, helping me up as Gaara was using his sand to swat at all of the parasitic insects that were leftover. Gaara then walked over to us, giving a final inspection of the area and then looking at us calmly.

"We got Naruto back!" Gaara yelled happily and yanked Kiba and I into a group hug. I couldn't help but laugh—Gaara's inside personality was always nice to see. Plus, he had a point—I was finally back with them… I was outside!

I took in a deep breath of air. It smelled so nice, so _fresh_, especially compared to the two plants that were practically rotting inside that concealed room. It made me realize how I took the smallest, simplest things for granted. Gaara let go of the group hug and tried to recollect his cool demeanor —though I was sure he'd lose it again. Kiba kept his right arm around my shoulders, holding me close to him. He smelled like dog (a clean dog, I'll admit, but a dog, still), which was a smell I was glad to smell again. Gaara smiled at us, then dropped it, remembering to keep cool.

"You two make a nice couple," Gaara smirked, "and, to think, Kiba tried _so hard_ to get his little Naruto back… How sweet." Kiba blushed at Gaara's comment, looking up in embarrassment and scratching his cheek with his free hand.

"Well," he said, looking down at me and smiling, "there's not a thing I wouldn't do for him." He nuzzled my cheek, causing me to squint my eye and giggle a bit. "Naruto, my sweet little blonde!"

"Shut up, dog, you're making me blush," I joked, pushing Kiba to the side.

"Oh, is _that_ how it is? After all I've done?" Kiba laughed and shoved me back playfully. His laugh reminded me of the good times we shared before. Our little 'rivalry' was always fun to argue about. Our disputes were always quickly settled by Kiba roughhousing me, though. Surely enough, he wrapped his arm around my neck and rubbed his other hand on the top of my head; I struggled and tried to push against him, but he only ended up pinning me against the ground. "Now, you _know_ this is always how it ends."

"It's always nice to try," I giggled, "that, and it always makes me laugh when I feel your boner pressing against me like that." I said, grinding my own member against his a bit. "I just got back, and you're already feeling like this?" Kiba blushed heavily, letting me go and moving off me quickly.

"W-whatever… I can't help it! I get excited when I compete, too…"

"Oh, so this is a competition, now?"

"NO! But this is!" Kiba yelled, and, as I was standing up, he tackled me and pinned me against the ground again. "I can hold you down any which way I want~" he chimed, smiling at me with that goofy grin of his.

"Whatever, just let me up!" I said, tensing up a bit and squirming, trying to get him to move off. He smiled deviously, and then moved off me a bit, only to grab me and spin us both. He was now lying on the ground, and I was sitting on his lap. He managed to trap my legs under his, so I couldn't escape. I glared at him, making him only chuckle to himself.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," he said, though he bucked his hips a bit, pressing his member against my arse, then he stood up slowly, helping me up after.

"You'd think he'd be more on the romantic side now that he finally has you back, but leave it to Kiba to just get horny as soon as he gets you again…" Gaara cut in, shaking his head lightly. Kiba only smirked in response, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw, Naruto, don't listen to him! He's just upset because he doesn't know how to choose 'em like I do!" Kiba grinned foolishly again, and Gaara raised an eyebrow at that.

"Sure, Shino was an ass, but I can just get back to Kankuro when I get home." Gaara had the perfect smug face after saying that, and it caused Kiba and I to laugh hysterically.

"Well now, Gaara, I see you have a few fetishes you've yet to tell me about!"

"No no, you've got to tell _us_ about these fetishes, Gaara!" I chimed in, Kiba and I still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, get it all out of your system."

It was nice to finally be back home again; everything was just as I left it. I didn't have too much time to enjoy it, though—Kiba and his family had arranged a funeral for Akamaru, which I was definitely going to attend to. It was sad, and we'll all miss him… but it must've been so tragic for Kiba. Kiba had grown up with Akamaru—they were practically brothers. It was even worse because all of Kiba's jutsus were based upon his cooperation with Akamaru. Akamaru dying like this… how could it even be considered?

Still though, there's no use mourning over it. Akamaru is hopefully happy where he is now, and that's all that matters, now. As well as that, Kiba was determined—and still is—that Akamaru is watching over him. It took a while, but Kiba finally got himself together and got his life back on track. Without Akamaru, he would have to take a break from being a Ninja, so he decided to take over his family's veterinarian service. He had managed the place really well, and he made a steady income off of it.

Today was Kiba's birthday, and he got a promotion from his parents—he became the manager, officially-speaking. Along with that, I had invited him to my place for an after-party gift.

"How much farther is it?" Kiba asked; he had a blindfold on and I was leading him to my room. I closed the door to my apartment, leading him on.

"It's just a little bit further!" I replied excitedly. To be honest, I was quite nervous. This was going to be the first time Kiba and I actually did _it_ together, and I was glad that it was going to be special. I helped him onto my bed, he having his arms extended, trying to feel his way around.

"Is this it? Am I close?" Kiba asked, a little confused.

"Just wait a little longer!" I said, smiling foolishly. I quickly threw off my ninja clothes and simply put on a close-fitting pair of tighty-whities, with a small pair of orange shorts on after. I put on a spike collar that Kiba _loved_ along with some black wristbands and anklets. I then crawled near Kiba on the bed, laying him down slowly and crawling over him.

"N…Naruto? What's going on?" Kiba asked, gulping from anxiety.

"I'll give you a _big_ hint," I said, biting one of the ends of the blindfold and pulling, granting Kiba his vision again. He opened his eyes to see me in my get-up with the blindfold hanging out my mouth. I grinned childishly, dropping the bandanna on his shirt. "Let's get you into something a bit more comfortable, eh?" I tugged off his shirt slowly, my rump high in the air as I did, teasing him as best I could. He was in too much shock to respond, and simply watched the show I was performing.

I teased his nipple lightly with my tongue as I pulled his shirt off, then tugged it past his head and threw it on the floor. I kissed him strong, letting his tongue invade my mouth—a dominance issue that he loved to participate in—only to back away shortly after, kissing his neck, then his collarbone, and down to his nipple again. I kissed his ribs, then down to his belly, then just above his pelvic area. He blushed lightly and nodded me on.

I unzipped his pants with my teeth, tugging at the bottom with my hands. I pulled them down until I had a good view of his boxers, then sucking on his already beating erection through the fabric. He moaned lightly, which I took as my cue to continue.

I grabbed the top of his boxers, pulling them down until his boyhood bounced from his pubic hairs, greeting my kindly. I licked from the bottom of his shaft to the top of his head, trying to get as many cries for "more" as I could. I sucked on the side of his cock near the bottom, getting a good whiff of his pubes—which simply smelled erotic, to the say the least—then getting a good mouthful of his orbs, causing him to throw his head back in delight.

"Oh, god, Naruto…" I smiled, knowing that I was doing well so far, and then moved up to the head of his cock, getting ready to get the real show started. I started simply with the head, sucking lightly, to tease him more. I then lowered more and more, slowly driving him insane from waiting. He moved his hands to my hair, gripping it harshly and trying to guide me himself—which I only let happen since it _was_ his birthday. I simply sucked his cock, pressing it against the roof of my mouth and applying pressure, while he motioned me up and down. He soon started to sway his hips with the motions, too. I was glad he was getting into it—it'd be a damn shame if he wasn't enjoying this. Though, it wouldn't matter too much, because regardless of whether or not he was enjoying himself, I was certainly having a ball.

He pulled me all the way off his cock, which surprised me since I was waiting for his first climax there, but I could tell that the blowjob added to my enticing outfit was only making him want one thing. I turned away from him and bended over, waving my rump excitedly and smiling back at him. He licked his lips and approached me cautiously, grabbing my ass firmly. I whimpered a bit, showing just how soft I really was. He laughed and tugged at my shorts, pulling them down with the teasing underwear I had put on. He threw them onto the floor with his own boxers, and placed his cock right at my entrance.

"You ready for this? Really?" he asked, double-checking that he had my permission.

"Yes, Kiba, I'm giving in to you now! I acquiesce my rights… right now, I'm your plaything!" I agreed, my words obviously turning him on more.

"Alright… It's going to hurt, and even more so since there's no lube…" He pushed in slowly, but still painfully, causing me to squint my eyes and grab the sheets tightly in my hands. He fit the head in, asking to make sure I was doing alright. I panted and smiled at him, trying to reassure him, but the pain was my main focus, so I wasn't too convincing. Kiba looked concerned, but he figured he'd go along with it, and pushed the rest of his cock in slowly. I moaned into the bed, trying to muffle my pains, but I was mostly distracted by how nice it felt to feel Kiba's skin pressed against mine like it was at that moment, and how _full_ I felt with him inside, like I was missing him all along.

He pulled back slowly, sliding his cock against the walls against my ass, causing me to moan in pleasure. I felt a strong sense of languor in my knees—my legs were giving way, but I had to stand strong. Not only was I doing this for Kiba, but the pleasure was just too damn great—I couldn't just give it up! Kiba pushed back in at the same pace, trying to allow me to adjust to his length before he got serious, but I wasn't too focused on getting it in _right_, right now I was horny, and I basically just wanted it in. I might've slightly moved unconsciously to get at a better angle, but I didn't care if he slammed into whatever—I just wanted to feel Kiba inside me more!

It didn't take too long for Kiba to quicken his pace, and soon he was slamming inside me, growling an intense roar and—as expected—humping doggy style. His chest was pressed firmly against my back, and I could feel the heat radiating from his body fiercely. Our sweat would only end up making more lube, so I wasn't too concerned. I unconsciously shivered as he licked from the top of my spine to the top of my neck; a sensation I was obviously not used to. He then lapped at my neck a bit before biting into it, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Ow, Kiba! What're you doing!" He didn't respond, he only sunk his teeth in harder, pounding to his heart's content. I could only assume this was something he picked up from his clan—probably something to do with his canine nature. I couldn't complain too much, though, because the jolt of pain mixed in with the insane pleasure of his fierce humps caused me to cum extravagantly. I panted heavily, my pulse, now strengthened due to my release, causing my ass to squeeze around Kiba's cock, practically choking it. I moaned as I felt his first load fill my rear, the lukewarm liquid making a strange feeling in comparison to the heated room. I could feel Kiba begin to rest his weight on me, obviously tuckered out. To my surprise, however, he began thrusting again.

"No… not yet," he muttered, regaining his composure.

"Kiba? If you're tired… it's okay to stop." I turned my head slightly and looked back at him, but I couldn't see his eyes through his hair.

"No… not until the scent is there…" He then began to fiercely pound again, barely giving me any time to prepare. I hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but I assumed there wasn't any arguing with it. Kiba ended up making me cum six more times, while he only came three more times himself.

I collapsed on my back, panting heavily, Kiba flat on my stomach. His eyelids were drooping shut. Just before he fell asleep, I heard him sniff harshly, followed by a sigh of joy. I rested my hand on his head and smiled down at him. I then looked up at the ceiling and simply thought for a bit. It felt nice to be with Kiba like this again. We were so connected that being apart from him just felt _wrong_, and now I have him again. I smiled again, knowing that no matter what, we were in love, and no one could take that from us.

::/ Kiba \::

I was quite surprised with the 'gift' that Naruto had given me for my birthday. I had fantasized about it many times before, but I never actually thought that he would give in to it. It was nice, and it made me feel even closer to him than we ever were before. Despite this, though, I couldn't help but feel that he didn't belong to me; it was as if I was touching someone else's property. The thought drove me insane because I _knew_ that Naruto was mine—I _knew_ that he would never leave me—our love was _way_ too strong.

The thought caused me to mark Naruto as mine by sinking my teeth into his neck, a tradition my clan occasionally commemorated. It was obvious that it hurt him, but I had hoped it would make me feel better—it didn't. I tried again cumming over and over, trying to get my scent on him. I figured if he smelled like me, he technically would be mine. After I had finally collapsed on his stomach, I sniffed him heavily and smelled a lighter version of my own scent—one also marked with something a little lighter, more innocent. It was then that it hit me, the epiphany calming my nerves and allowing me to sleep with a smile on my face.

It doesn't matter where Naruto is, if he's kidnapped or sitting in my room, Naruto will never 'be mine'. He is his own person, and he always will be. Despite that, though, we're in love, and that doesn't mean that anyone has ownership over another—it means that we care for each other, and sometimes it's best not to take that too far. Realizing it made me feel more mature, and I felt like Naruto and I were truly connected. I murmured a commonly used phrase, one perhaps _too_ used, but I meant it with all my heart. Sadly, I don't think Naruto heard me, but that doesn't matter too much to me—I know that, even if I never actually said it, he would know that it was true.

"_I love you."_


End file.
